


FBHLGM

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	FBHLGM

那时他天天吃着白面馍馍和泡面，为了省钱，班里每次组织同学聚会或者联谊都没有参加过，于是成了班里的小透明，男生们鄙视，女生们见而远之，每次去超市买泡面时，钱包里却不到十信用点，连一信用点的火腿肠都不敢买，女营业员看石峰可怜，推荐特价火腿，石峰看着诱人的火腿，又摸了摸钱包，还是咬牙拒绝了。

“难道是谁在和我开玩笑？”

石峰看着熟悉的场景和镜中年轻的自己，不由摇了摇头，否定了这个想法。

就算是最发达的美利坚也没有这样的返老还童技术，谁会和一个落魄大叔开玩笑。

石峰又看了看手机上的时间。

2129年4月19日。

“难道是我重生了？”石峰脸上露出一丝苦笑，开玩笑道。

他记得今天是2139年8月5日，不可能是他还在上大四的2129年4月。

石峰摇了摇头，想要清醒一些，不过心中还是抱着一丝期待，期待自己能重生，真的回到十年前，于是走到电脑桌前，把笔记本电脑打开了。

如果手机的时间能造假，那么网络上的消息总造不了假吧。

上了几分钟网后。

石峰彻底震惊了，他在网络上查询的各种信息，都显示今天的确是2129年4月19日，就连全球火热的神域正式开放时间，官网上都写的很清楚，倒计时是六天后的4月25日。

“我真的重生了！我真的回到了十年前吗？”石峰死死盯着神域的新闻报道，眼角留下了激动的泪水。

此时石峰的心情难以形容，有后悔、有悲痛、有喜悦。

仿佛眼前的一切都是一场梦。


End file.
